There have been no known developments of fluidic digital output accelerometers. Several companies have developed fluidic computers that require pulse flow inputs to achieve a fluidic digital output. Fluidic analog to digital fluid amplifiers have been developed and built. The major drawbacks of these devices so far has been the scale factor range and sensitivity. Additionally, the basic design of fluid accelerometers has required a proof mass that moves on a flexure members or jewel pivot that operates a very fine needle valve or throttle. Other errors are entered when cross axis acceleration is applied since the pivots and flexure devices respond to these unwanted motions. Additionally, these devices suffer from errors when they are rotated. Therefore, there is a need for a digital fluidic output accelerometer device which is stiffly constrained to move in only one axis and is not affected by rotational motion about the acceleration axis.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a particular arrangement of a fluidic digital output accelerometer which overcomes the problems encountered with frictional forces and torques in moving fluid valves.
Another object of this invention is to provide a digital fluidic output accelerometer in which the mass responding to acceleration is mounted on air bearing means.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device which utilizes a proportional fluid amplifier in conjunction with a floating mass to produce a digital fluidic output which has a signal that is proportional to acceleration of the device.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.